


Error 2: Vitalis Overtake

by orphan_account



Series: Error {vkook} [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Sci-Fi, Science, Sequel, TaeJin - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, taekook, vjin, vkook, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook and V are ready to leave the memories of Vitalis behind and start their new life together, but they soon find out that they are part of something much bigger than them both - something that refuses to let go...***DO NOT READ WITHOUT READING THE FIRST; ERROR, OTHERWISE, THIS ONE WILL MAKE NO SENSE.





	Error 2: Vitalis Overtake

                Don’t go anywhere near room 27. That had been the number one rule in the facility, and for the longest time, Jungkook had respected it. He had accepted that there were things he would never know, accepted that he would never get to know the people guarding that metallic door, accepted that whatever lay inside that secret room would never come to his light. Until it did.

                That day, nearly a year ago now, when Jungkook had been told by his senior Kim Namjoon that he and his fellow intern Park Jimin would be entering room 27 because a certain tall, dark, and handsome caretaker had asked for them, Jungkook discovered what their country’s biggest secret had been, and he couldn’t believe it. That day, when he first walked into that room expecting to see wires hung from the walls and screens plastered everywhere, he had walked into a carpeted living area instead. When he first heard that deep voice, not knowing _what_ he would see, he had come face to face with a breathtakingly _beautiful_ man with yellow and blue eyes. Jungkook hadn’t known what he felt at that moment, but as he looked back at it now, he felt he could confidently say that he had fallen in love at first sight.

                And since then, Jungkook had kept falling.

                “All packed?” he heard. It was Kim Seokjin, a technological and medical genius, _and_ caretaker here at the facility, leaning against the doorframe of Jungkook’s and Jimin’s room – or, Jungkook should say, their old room – his arms crossed.

                “Oh, yeah,” Jungkook scratched the back of his head, checking his drawers and under his mattress to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. “Just finishing up.”

                “It’s okay to miss this place, you know,” Seokjin said as he entered, taking a seat on Jimin’s bed.

Jungkook glanced over his shoulder at him, and huffed a chuckle. “Nah, I think I’d feel too much like a baby if I did. I only ever really slept in here. Sometimes, I didn’t even do _that_.”

“This _was_ your home for a while, so was the facility,” he said with a shrug.

                Jungkook considered this, then smiled and said, “V’s my home now. He’s all I’ll need.”

                Seokjin smiled and ducked his head, nodding. “It’s so weird, thinking that he’s finally going to go out into the world again. Well,” Seokjin rubbed his face, “I say _again_ , but really, it’s the first time he’s leaving, isn’t it?”

                It was only now that Jungkook noticed how tired Seokjin looked, and then he remembered that long before Jungkook had ever gotten involved with V, Seokjin had been the one he would turn to, stay up waiting to see, and, even if Jungkook hated to admit it sometimes, _live_ for. Sometimes Jungkook thought that bond between them was still there. More receptible to outsiders, but there.

                Jungkook realized he’d never asked Seokjin how he felt about his and V’s move, never bothered to consider how he was taking it. Maybe it was because Seokjin hadn’t said a word to argue V when he said he wanted to leave the facility, or because of all the late-night memories of V forcing himself to reread the same books over and over again as he waited for Seokjin to come back to his room, but Jungkook would forget that Seokjin had reciprocated V’s love… that he’d nearly died for him once.

                “Are you okay, hyung?” he ended up asking, because voicing his jealousy seemed petty now. “I know you’re gonna miss V.”

                Seokjin seemed surprised that Jungkook would ask him. No doubt, he knew of Jungkook’s feelings towards his and V’s relationship, and he knew how Jungkook felt about it. Still, he smiled and waved it off, “I’ll be fine, I’m sure. To be honest, I… kind of feel like I’m losing a piece of myself. After all this time, I…” he trailed off, then shook his head. “Sorry. Listen to me, rambling on about V, to _you_ of all people.”

                He stood and patted Jungkook’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth, thank you. This is what he’s always wanted; to be able to leave. He’s lived his entire life for Kim Taehyung, now he gets to live for himself, and it’s all thanks to you. So for loving him, for _really_ loving him, Jungkook… thank you.”

                Jungkook blushed, and in the end, could do nothing but clear his throat and nod. As he headed down the usual hallways, his suitcase rolling behind him, he found himself reminiscing. All the times he’d walked these tiled-floors with Jimin, anxious about a research project or assignment, the quick breakfasts he’d tried to sneak in before work started, the jokes and teasing he and Jimin made at the expense of some of the ruder and more smug seniors in the facility. Even as he stood in between these walls, it all seemed so far away already; as if the facility was pushing him out, was telling him he was ready to go start something new. The thought made him a little sad.

                Then he approached room 27, and saw that the door had been left wide open. He was surprised for a split second before he remembered that there was no longer a need for V to be contained because he didn’t malfunction anymore.

                Jungkook remembered that fateful day. He remembered the way he had rushed after Yoongi, desperate to see V, tumbling and nearly tripping every so often had it not been for Jimin and Hoseok to steady him, just as anxious. He remembered the way he had run in to see V struggling to get out of bed, pushing against Seokjin’s arms, calling weakly for Jungkook, and Jungkook – stupid, _stupid_ Jungkook who had been terrified of V losing his memory after waking up, as he had done before – lost his breath at the sight of him. One of V’s eyes was still electric blue, the other a pale yellow, but the warmth in them, the fondness for Jungkook – none of it had faded in the slightest.

                A tear had slid down his cheek when he saw Jungkook, his arms outstretched as Jungkook was already bolting towards him, and they fell into each other’s arms, holding as tightly as possible. V had trouble speaking for a while, trouble concentrating on anything and even moving much, but after three months of tests and experiments – through all of which Jungkook had been at V’s side – Namjoon and Seokjin both confirmed that V would not be prone to malfunctions anymore.

                “So he’s completely cured,” Jungkook had said, to which Seokjin had merely smiled softly and nodded, his eyes solely on V.

                In that moment, V didn’t look too sure, but when Jungkook had taken his face and kissed him, he melted into it. After that, it was hard for either of them to stop planning; where they would go, what they would do, who they would see. It all became a possibility for V, one that they would share together.

                As Jungkook approached, he realized that Min Yoongi was standing guard outside, though he seemed to be more relaxed in his stance than usual. Jungkook tilted his head at him.

                “Hey, hyung,” he said. “What’re you doing guarding the door? I thought the entire facility had been evacuated for V’s move today.”

                “It has,” Yoongi said curtly. “I’m just here for precaution.”

                Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him. “You uh… okay there?”

                “Fucking peachy,” Yoongi snapped. “Anything else, kid?”

                He swallowed and stepped back. Even after getting to know Yoongi, he still scared Jungkook a bit. He was convinced that the only person in the facility (maybe even the _world_ ) that Yoongi could not intimidate was Kim Seokjin. And since Jungkook didn’t have Kim Seokjin with him right now to shield him from Yoongi’s dagger eyes, he shook his head quickly, and hurried into the room.

                As soon as he stepped inside, however, he was nearly pushed out.

                “Watch it, Jungkook!” Jimin said as he and Hoseok shoved a large carboard box towards the door.

                Jungkook didn’t answer because his eyes caught the paint brushes and old canvases inside. “Whoa, whoa,” he stopped them. “Where’re you taking all of V’s stuff?”

                Hoseok sighed, seeming exhausted as well. His lips barely quirked up as he looked over his shoulder at one of the long book shelves. Each one seemed to stretch on infinitely, all ceiling-high. Only now, however, the shelves were mostly empty, the potted plants that were kept in the corner were gone, and the chalkboards against the walls were wiped clean. Jungkook found that this image saddened him, too.

                “I thought someone told you. It has to be destroyed. All of it.”

                “What do you—” Jungkook began, then realization dawned. V _had_ told him about this last week. “Right…”

                “We can’t leave any evidence that V was ever here,” Hoseok said, though it seemed to pain him. “Now that there’s no longer a risk of Vitalis being used as a weapon, Dr. Song Hobeom and Namjoon just want to forget any of this ever happened. I thought it was strange at first, especially coming from Namjoon, but I guess they’re right.”

                “It’s for the best,” Jimin tried, but even he couldn’t keep up the act of optimism. “I know it is, it’s just...”

                “It feels weird,” Jungkook said, his hand on the box. “Like Seokjin said.”

                “Hey, come on, Jungkook,” Jimin smirked, his voice lighter. “ _You_ can’t think it’s weird, you’re the one leaving. You’re not getting scared now, are you?”

                Instead of answering, Jungkook tried swatting him with his hand, which Jimin managed to dodge. “Shut up, I know you’ll miss me.”

                Jimin huffed a quiet chuckle, but said nothing, his smirk fading to a small smile. Hoseok ruffled Jungkook’s hair, his hand lingering on his head before he and Jimin were pushing the box out again.

                When they were gone, Jungkook stared at the shelves as he considered where V might be. Then, he realized the one place V _could_ be, and he left his suitcase against the wall before he went looking for him.

                Jungkook headed directly to the very end of the room, and, without needing to call for him, he found V crouched against one of the shelves, staring at the burn mark on the wall. The same burn mark that had been there since Jungkook and Jimin had first entered this room, the one V had panicked about letting them see, the moment Jungkook realized what kind of life V had to live.

                Alongside the damaged wall used to be paintings upon paintings of Seokjin, which soon evolved into paintings of all six of them together, sometimes even with Namjoon, all in places V had seen in no more than picture books. Now, they were gone.

                Jungkook saw that V had a book in his hand, and was not surprised that it was the first Harry Potter book – V’s favorite out of the millions he’d read.

                Without a word, Jungkook sat down beside him, crossing his legs. He chanced a glance at V to see his expression, maybe decipher what was going on in his head. He had the pride in knowing he was one of the very few people that could ever really do that… but V’s eyes seemed distant, like he was lost in his own thoughts. Jungkook wondered how it must’ve felt for him to finally be able to be lost in thought without worrying that he’d kill everyone within a ten-mile radius. He didn’t ask.

                They stayed in silence for a moment before V said, “Hoseok seems sad.”

                Jungkook nodded and said, “Everyone seems a little sad. Except Yoongi… he seems like he wants to shoot somebody. So basically, nothing new there.”

                He watched for V’s reaction, hoping to get a smile, but V slumped against the shelf. “I’ve never seen Hoseok sad. Did I do that? Is it my fault?”

                And oddly enough, it was that moment that washed away all of Jungkook’s sad and longing thoughts. Things had changed, they’d all grown. Jungkook had found his place in the world as V’s protector long ago, the only one who could completely soothe V’s heart, just as V could do for him; he and V belonged to each other now, and this place carried no future for them. Not anymore.

                He smiled, and brought his arm around V’s shoulders, pulling him close. “They’re sad because you’re leaving. They’re not sad because of you.”

                V winced, burying his face into Jungkook’s shoulder. “That’s too much to think about.”

                Jungkook’s arm tightened around his shoulders. He had to remind himself that V wouldn’t malfunction, that he was fine now. He couldn’t keep scaring himself with images of the past. “Be careful. You’re still recovering; your headaches won’t get any better if you overthink.”

                He hummed, holding onto Jungkook’s waist for a moment, pulling him close. Finally, he sighed, and his grip on Jungkook loosened. Jungkook felt silly for missing it.

                “Do you remember this, Jungkook?” he asked about the burn on the wall. “From that first day we met?”

                Jungkook half-smiled. “My memory may not be as perfect as yours, but I still remember everything about meeting you. I remember you holding onto me when I tried to touch it, to protect me.”

                “I was protecting you from me,” V said, and he pulled away from Jungkook to look him straight in the eyes. “Jungkook… I had always dreamed about leaving, but I was also glad I never got to, because I couldn’t have lived with myself if I had ever hurt anyone. I couldn’t do that to myself… to Kim Taehyung… I couldn’t.”

                “You don’t have to worry about that anymore,” Jungkook said. “Seokjin and Namjoon said you were fine – totally cured, remember?”

                V seemed to hesitate for a split second, and had Jungkook not known him so well, he would’ve missed it, but it was gone as soon as it came, and V could only look away. “I don’t know what to believe. My vitals and brain waves seem normal. It’s a new brain, so I do feel different, but I…”

                He swallowed and asked in a voice so quiet, it was barely over a whisper. “What if I hurt you again? What if something happens? Maybe… maybe I shouldn’t be allowed to go, maybe I shouldn’t have asked you to come with me—”

                “Hey, hey, hey,” Jungkook held V’s face in his hands, turning him so that they were facing each other again. “Stop this, V. Stop. You never asked me to do anything, we decided _together_. I love you, do you understand that? I _love_ you. I want us to have a future together, I want it to be somewhere far from here, somewhere with an open sky and clouds and big fields, and I don’t want it just because _you_ want it. I want it because that’s our future. Happy, and carefree, and together.”

                Jungkook saw something flicker in V’s eyes, something bright and familiar. Finally, V turned his face into one of Jungkook’s palms, his eyes tearing up. “But the room looks so empty…”

                Jungkook laughed. “So you are going to miss this place, after all!”

                “Of course, I am,” V said. “It’s where I met you.”

                Jungkook faltered. The truth was, he was going to miss this room, too. Top-secret room 27; never to be entered under any circumstances, even if the world was ending. Now they were saying goodbye to it.

                Still, Jungkook stood up and smiled. “It’s empty, sure,” he said, “but think about it this way – you’re just packing.”

                “Packing?”

                “Yeah, it’s exciting! Packing up and going somewhere else; a fresh start, a new adventure!”

                V considered this, then tilted his head. “But isn’t there more to change than just that?”

                “Forget about more,” he crouched in front of him. “Just tell me this; starting a new life with me, discovering the world on our own, being our own family; does it make you feel good or bad? No complicated thoughts, no messy interpretations. Just good or bad?”

                V stared, then smiled. “Good. Wonderful. It feels really, really great, Jungkookie.”

                “See?” he pecked V’s lips, and pulled him up with him, resting their foreheads together. “Simple questions always work, hyung.”

 

                The car that was taking V and Jungkook to the airport was to be loaded from inside the facility for cautionary measures. As the previous caretaker and chief scientist on V’s case, Seokjin was to accompany V and Jungkook, along with one guard for security, which, of course, was to be Yoongi. Yoongi stood at a distance away from everyone, his arms crossed as he watched V laugh along with the others, not allowed to carry his own suitcase as everyone wanted to be the last to take care of him before he left.

When V had been deemed free to leave, Namjoon warned him that after they were out of Korea, they were on their own, Jungkook included as he had been part of V’s case as well. Still, both were quick to say that they wanted to go. V had said it was time, and that he could no longer live his life allowing others to sacrifice their own to keep him company.

                But Yoongi had seen it; that wave of hesitation in V’s face that morning as he walked past the empty shelves of his room. His fingers tightened in the fabric of his shirt, though no one could tell. Yoongi knew the truth; he knew that V was scared.

                “He’s going to be okay, you know,” Seokjin said, nudging Yoongi’s arm with his elbow. Seokjin knew Yoongi couldn’t be as affectionate as V and Jungkook were in public, and he never seemed to mind it. Whenever Yoongi needed him, he was there, his mere presence at his side emanating a warmth that Yoongi realized a long time ago he couldn’t live without.

                “You can see it, too, can’t you?” Yoongi said, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. He was quiet enough that he was sure only Seokjin could hear. “You can tell he has doubts.”

                “You kidding?” Seokjin scoffed, though his voice was just as quiet. “He’s fucking terrified, but,” Seokjin shrugged, “maybe that’s just part of it, you know? Change is scary.”

                “I wouldn’t know,” Yoongi found himself saying. “I’ve spent a long time just looking out for the kid. Not much change there.”

                Seokjin was silent for a moment, and Yoongi realized he may have upset him, but then Yoongi felt a hand on his shoulder. It was only there for a second, then it was gone, but Yoongi could still feel his skin tingle where he’d been touched.

                “You’re a good man, Min Yoongi. I know you’re sad about seeing him go.”

                “Couldn’t be more relieved actually,” Yoongi said grumpily. “Good riddance, I was sick of babysitting that brat anyway.”

                Seokjin laughed and rubbed his face. Yoongi frowned. He sounded really tired. “Min Yoongi, same as always, I see. Most people want to curl into a ball and cry, and you just want to punch holes into a brick wall.”

                Yoongi allowed for the corner of his lips to quirk up. “Basically, yeah.”

                The longer he watched V though, any resemblance of a smile faded, and he said the words he’d been hesitant to say, “Hyung.”

                “Hm?”

                “I love you,” he said, already feeling the heat spreading to his cheek, so he hurried and continued, “and I trust your judgement. Well,” he smirked, “I do about most things, but this… I mean, you heard Namjoon; no affiliation. As far as the world’s concerned, V had never existed, and we’re forbidden from ever making any contact with him—”

                “We’ll figure it out,” Seokjin said. “We’ll get around that, Yoongi, we will. We’ve beaten tougher odds before.” He scoffed. “Look at us, for God’s sake. No one ever thought _we’d_ make it work.”

                Yoongi turned to him, his brows furrowed, “Who the fuck ever said that?”

                Seokjin laughed and shook his head. “I don’t pretend to know what’s going to happen, Yoongi, but I’d like to think that we’re all destined to be together. What we have – I think it’s too strong to be torn apart by something like this. In fact, I’m sure of it.”

                Yoongi stared, then, “Is that why you haven’t been sleeping lately? Because you’re sure?”

                Seokjin’s smile turned small. “Don’t worry about that.”

                “We’re getting married, you want me not to worry about you?”

                And just like that, Seokjin’s smile returned, and Yoongi felt pride swell in his chest. “My God, you actually said it.”

                “You didn’t think I would?”

                “I thought maybe you’d be in denial till the actual wedding,” he joked. “Maybe even that you’d changed your mind.”

                _I’m terrified out of my mind that_ you’ll _change_ your _mind, you fucking moron_ , Yoongi thought, but what he actually said out loud was, “What, since I proposed two days ago?”

                “Well, you’re very flimsy,” Seokjin said, though he looked overly fond. Yoongi never thought it possible that someone like Kim Seokjin could ever sound _fond_ when talking about him. Had it not been for the fact that V was leaving, he would’ve been very pleased with the moment. He settled for relatively pleased.

                “Is that why you didn’t want me telling anybody?” Yoongi asked. “You were worried I’d change my mind and cancel at the last second?”

                Seokjin shook his head. “I want everyone I love to be there when I marry the love of my life. That means them,” he nudged his head at V, Jungkook, Jimin, and Hoseok who were struggling to lift V’s only suitcase, filled with a few pieces of clothing and mostly new books, courtesy of Seokjin, into the trunk of the car. “Until we can figure out how to make that happen…” he trailed off, but he didn’t need to say the words for Yoongi to understand what he meant.

                Neither of them had come to the facility from a family; it was part of the job description that they be people nobody outside would ever miss or come asking questions about if and when they ever died or disappeared, which, for the job they had to do, was a real probability. But Yoongi thought they’d made something fairly resembling a family here. Maybe that was why he was so pissed to be losing them like this.

                As if reading his thoughts, Seokjin subtly stepped closer, his side against Yoongi’s, and for the first time since waking up that morning, Yoongi felt himself able to breathe.

                “We’re going to see them again, Yoongi,” Seokjin said, more certain than he’d ever sounded. “This isn’t the end.”

                Yoongi smirked and nodded, Seokjin’s strength spreading to him as it always did. “Not by a long shot.”

 

                It wasn’t until the point of departure, just before Jungkook and V had to get in the car, that everyone turned silent, the laughter gone as if it had never been there at all. Yoongi and Seokjin had gone in first, taking the back seat because that’s what Seokjin wanted. Yoongi had suspected that it was because Seokjin was going to need to be away from everyone’s sad goodbyes, and his suspicions were confirmed when Seokjin tightly gripped his hand as soon as they had sat down.

                He had his head turned away so that Yoongi couldn’t see him, but Yoongi knew he was crying. Hating that Seokjin felt the need to turn away from him at all, he put his arm around his hyung’s head, and pulled him close so that Seokjin’s forehead rested on his shoulder.

                Seokjin sniffed once, twice, then he sat up and rubbed his face.

                “I’m fine, I’m okay,” he said.

                Yoongi didn’t argue, though he felt like he should. _It was fine_ , he thought. Seokjin was an adult, Seokjin could take care of himself, if Seokjin wanted his help, he would say so…

                Still, Yoongi found himself trying to remember the last time Seokjin had ever really needed his help, and couldn’t think of an instance. He put his hand back on his hyung’s. Seokjin was always so good at taking care of himself.

                Yoongi shook the thoughts out and focused on the conversation between the other four.

“This is so stupid,” Jimin said, rubbing his eyes, a forced chuckle escaping his lips. “It’s not like we’re never gonna see each other again. I’ve worked on V’s case, so as soon as I quit, I’ll be exiled, too.”

“You’ll quit your job?” Jungkook said, sounding as if he was trying hard to laugh, but couldn’t quite manage it. “I’m that important to you?”

“Shut up,” Jimin laughed, and shrugged. “Eh, after Vitalis, research gets a little boring.”

“You’re telling me,” Jungkook retorted, then his expression softened, as did Jimin’s, and they both stepped forward at the same time and hugged, patting each other on the back.

“Have fun, okay?” Jimin said, and stepped back, then he looked to V. “You know, even if you’re with Jungkook now, I know that when we first met, I was your favorite.”

Jungkook scoffed, punching his arm, but V smiled widely, and nodded. “You were my first friend outside of Seokjin, Yoongi, and Hoseok.” V paused, then said, quite matter-of-factly, “You are very special to me, Jimin. You always have been.”

Jimin smiled, a tear sliding down his cheek. “When we first met, I was a little scared of you, V, if I’m being honest. I talked to you like it was the easiest thing in the world, but the truth is; I was terrified inside because I never knew what to expect with you. You made work every day unpredictable.” He huffed a chuckle, and wiped his cheek. “Thanks, man.”

V and Jimin hugged like they’d been best friends for years, and Yoongi couldn’t help but think that V was right. Jimin, despite their short time together, really paved the way for other outsiders, and sometimes, Yoongi wondered if it was V’s willingness to open up to Jimin that had allowed him to even tolerate Jungkook in the first place.

Then V turned to Hoseok, who had been silent until that moment in their goodbyes, and Yoongi found it hard to watch. He didn’t know too much about Jungkook and Jimin, seeing as how they hadn’t really been friends for long, but he knew Hoseok and V, and he, like Hoseok, had been looking after V since Vitalis was first installed. Yoongi knew Hoseok considered that V’s whole life.

Hoseok, as Yoongi expected, didn’t even bother trying to fake a smile or laugh. He looked up at V to reveal red, swollen eyes, his face streaked with tears.

                “You’re crying,” V noted quietly, his brows furrowed. “You never cry.”

                Hoseok outstretched his arms to him. “Come here.”

                V did as he was told and walked right into Hoseok’s arms, hugging his waist while Hoseok hugged V tightly, his face in the younger’s shoulder. “V, can’t you change your mind and stay here?”

                Hoseok pulled back, holding V’s face in his hands. “I mean, what if something happens and I’m not there? I’m supposed to protect you.”

                But Yoongi knew better, and he could tell that Hoseok did as well. Yoongi saw the way Jungkook looked at V, and he knew that his role as a protector was over. He slumped back in his seat, his jaw clenched, unable to watch any longer. Right away, he felt Seokjin’s hand on his face, his thumb caressing his cheek, and some of the tension instantly faded away.

                “Ah, getting ready to leave, I see,” Yoongi heard a voice say, and saw Kim Namjoon heading towards the group. He was still wearing his lab coat, his hands in the pockets.

                “What’re you, working today?” Hoseok asked, wiping his eyes with one hand, his other arm keeping V close. “I thought it was everyone’s day off.”

                Namjoon nodded. “Yes, well, I thought it would be inappropriate not to see V off. I was, after all, the cocreator of Vitalis.” He looked at V and said in a straightforward manner, “V, I apologize for referring to you as _it_ all these years.”

                “You’ve been calling me _it_?” V blinked.

                “I’ll be right back,” Seokjin whispered to Yoongi with a hand on his leg, and before Yoongi could ask him what was wrong, Seokjin was already out of the car.

                “Are you really here just to see V off, or were you hoping to see Jungkook, too?” Hoseok said, his tears having mostly dried, though he was still using the back of his hand to wipe his nose. “You can say you’re gonna miss him, he was your intern for a while – practically your baby.”

                “Stop trying to be funny, Hoseok,” Namjoon said flatly, and when he saw Seokjin approach him, he excused himself, and he and Seokjin walked off a short distance away from the group.

                Yoongi eyed them, then leaned out of the car and nudged his head in their direction. “What’s going on?”

                “Beats me,” Jimin said, then, as if just realizing, raised a brow and asked Yoongi, “ _You_ don’t know?”

                “If I did, would I have asked?” Yoongi snapped.

                Jimin blushed, “Well, no, I just, you know, I figured Seokjin would’ve told you of all people if something was up.” Under Yoongi’s gaze, Jimin’s words quieted as he spoke, and he edged closer to Hoseok. “Cause, I thought, since you guys are together and all, or d-do you not share that stuff with each other, a _no-business_ kinda… yeah…”

                Yoongi rolled his eyes and moved back into the car, his eyes on Seokjin and Namjoon when—

                “Hyung,” V said. His eyes were fixed on Yoongi, his expression unreadable.

                “Yeah, kid?”

                V paused, then, “Can I talk to you alone?”

                Yoongi blinked, but when he glanced at Jungkook, he saw that the boy was not at all surprised. Instead of answering, he beckoned V into the car, and as soon as he climbed in, closed the door behind them.

                “What is it?”

                V stared at his fists in his lap for a moment before he said, “You were always the hardest to speak to, hyung. Do you want to know why?”

                Yoongi wasn’t going to lie; it stung a little to know that V had trouble speaking to him. He remembered the first time they met, V had actually preferred him to Hoseok. It was never easy for Yoongi to warm up to anyone that wasn’t Seokjin, but he never snapped at V. He found it impossible, though he never understood why.

He knew he had a reputation in the facility for being scary and difficult to approach, but he never thought V had to worry about that, so, suffice to say, Yoongi was caught off guard, and he was rarely ever caught off guard. He had the urge to look over his shoulder for Seokjin. Seokjin always knew how to talk to V better than he did.

                “Uh, sure, kid.”

                “It wasn’t always hard. At first, I wanted you around all the time, and then… I found out what Seokjin was to you, and then…” V trailed off, but Yoongi understood.

                He shifted uncomfortably, “Oh, hey, V, don’t… don’t worry about that—”

                “We’re not sharing Seokjin hyung anymore,” he said. “I loved him like I shouldn’t have loved him, and because of me, you suffered. Every time I saw you, I… I felt as if I was stealing him from you.”

                Yoongi sighed. “You didn’t steal him, V. You loved him, even thought you were _in love_ with him. And I know why. It’s cause of that Taehyung kid, right?”

                V scrunched his shoulders, as if ashamed of himself, and he nodded. “I think so. That’s what everyone’s telling me, and I don’t always know what to believe… I just know that the way I love Jungkook is different.” V looked like he was trying to think of exactly how Jungkook was different, then he said, “Seokjin hyung is… I…” he winced, and brought his hand to his head, his eyes closed. “It’s… too much.”

                Yoongi stared, then said, “Don’t worry about it, kid. I get you.”

                “I’m sorry, hyung,” V said quietly.

                “You never have to be sorry to me,” Yoongi said like it was obvious, and brought V closer, resting his chin on top of his head, patting his back. “It’s okay, don’t overthink everything. It’s okay, kid.”

                They stayed like that for a moment before Yoongi felt a lump in his throat, and he pulled away, scratching the back of his head and looking everywhere but at V. “Alright, well, if that’s it, then you better get back to Hoseok before he starts crying again.”

                “Jungkook said he wasn’t sad because of me, but because I’m leaving. You’re not sad, are you?” he asked as if worried that he’d upset Yoongi as well, and Yoongi scoffed.

                “Please,” he said, though, again, he found it incredibly difficult to look at V. “What would I have to be sad about?”

                V didn’t respond, and for a second, Yoongi thought he had hurt the kid’s feelings, but then V smiled and said, “That’s good. I’m glad.”

                Right then, Seokjin opened the car door, and tilted his head at the boys, his eyes curious. V sat straighter and rubbed his temples, and Yoongi cleared his throat and hoped his cheeks didn’t look as heated as they felt.

                Seokjin noticed, but thankfully, he didn’t comment.

“Hey,” Yoongi asked, “is everything okay?”

Seokjin shrugged and raised a brow, as he usually did when he was pretending he didn’t know what Yoongi was talking about. Before Yoongi could press him, he looked over his shoulder and sighed. Then, he said, “Well, I guess it’s time. Unless you guys forgot something?”

Yoongi felt a tug on his shirt, and saw that V was staring at the others outside, nervous and seemingly unaware of what he was doing. His hand hovered over V’s for a second before he pulled back and nodded to Seokjin.

Seokjin looked to Jungkook, and Jungkook patted Jimin’s shoulder before climbing into the car. He took the front seat, beckoning V to take the seat beside him, and V blinked out of his nerves and moved to sit with Jungkook.

At the same time, the private driver the facility had hired stepped into the car, and never glanced once at V or any of the company. Yoongi wasn’t surprised; he doubted the driver had any idea who he was transporting. Still, and despite knowing that they were safe, Yoongi checked to make sure his gun was in its holster.

Seokjin climbed in, but not before giving Hoseok and Jimin a quick nod, saying they would be back soon, and sharing a look with Namjoon that lasted half a second longer than Yoongi thought was normal. But again, when Yoongi gave him an inquisitive look, Seokjin pretended not to notice.

“We’re gonna come visit,” Jimin said once the doors were closed and the windows were rolled down.

“Screw the rules,” Hoseok added, his eyes tearing up again, “we’re coming! Okay?”

If Namjoon had a problem with Jimin and Hoseok’s blatant disrespect for the laws of the facility, he didn’t show it.

Instead, he said, “Close the windows, you guys need to be discreet until you leave Korea.”

“But—”

“Do what I say, V,” Namjoon said, ducking his head. “And since you’re still on facility property, do something else for me, you and Jungkook.”

“Yes?” V asked.

“Yes, sir?” Jungkook said at the same time.

“Just…” Namjoon looked uncomfortable. “Try not to get yourselves killed, will you?”

 _What do you know?_ Yoongi thought. The big bad doctor really did care.

Hoseok walked alongside the car as it began to move, his hands on the window frame. “You guys take care, okay? Spend every day outside, and eat a lot of food so you don’t get hungry. Jungkook, don’t let him waste his time inside. He’s used to big spaces, so he might get claustrophobic if he’s in a cottage or apartment somewhere. And V, don’t overthink too much, you’re still just getting better.”

“For the love of _God_ , Hoseok, get away from there!” Namjoon huffed. “You’re going to have your foot run over!”

“No wait, I-I might be forgetting something,” Hoseok said.

“Hyung, it’s alright, I already know everything,” V said, his hands on Hoseok’s.

“Right,” Hoseok said, his voice cracking, “cause you’re a genius, so you know that we’re gonna do whatever it takes to see you again. I swear.”

“I know, hyung.”

“You just send me an email the second you can and tell us where you are. You remember what I taught you about emails?”

“Hyung,” V’s voice was unbearably soft, and Yoongi guessed he was about to cry. “I _know_.”

Hoseok seemed unable to say anything else. He nodded and stepped back, his hands slipping away from under V’s, and Yoongi watched him stand there as they pulled away, Jimin closely behind. As the windows closed, and Jungkook’s hand ran soothingly up and down V’s back, Yoongi tried not to think about what his goodbye would feel like when it came in a couple of hours.

Without thinking, he reached for Seokjin’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Every time he came close to thinking that he was finally as independent as Seokjin, that he could handle all of his problems on his own, he would need Seokjin’s touch to finally breathe, and it would leave him feeling like he was back at square one. He wished that thought made it easier then to let go, but it didn’t.

They were an hour into the car ride when Yoongi was snapped out of his thoughts by Seokjin’s head on his shoulder. The corners of his lips quirked up at the sight of Seokjin’s sleeping face, though he was surprised. He had been sure that Seokjin wouldn’t be getting a wink of sleep until V and Jungkook were safely out of the country.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and noticed very quickly that it wasn’t just Seokjin, but V as well that had passed out with his head on the window, Jungkook looking just as surprised. Yoongi knew that, even with the improved Vitalis system, V still needed to be really, _really_ exhausted to fall asleep at all. He wondered how long he and Seokjin had both been thinking about this moment, how troubled they really were about it. He ran his hand through his fiancé’s soft hair, running any possible words of comfort he could use when this day was over in his mind.

Not long after that, they pulled up to a gas station, and the driver excused himself to the bathroom while Yoongi stayed in the car. He looked out the window at the empty road, and tried to remember the last time he’d set foot in a city; somewhere busy with buildings and concert stadiums and cafés; somewhere different to the facility. Then he pushed those useless thoughts away and tried focusing on Jungkook who was taking off his jacket and placing it over V.

He stared at the younger boy a moment, then asked, “Do you guys even know where to go when you get to Ireland?”

Jungkook seemed surprised that Yoongi was talking to him at all, and nodded. “I applied for a research position; a biochemistry project that’s been going on for the last few years, apparently. They offered a room for V and me, so I took it as soon as it came through. To be honest, I never thought they’d take me, especially since I’m not really allowed to talk about Vitalis, so no one has any idea what I’ve been doing for the past year, but they replied back pretty quickly, and I was just happy to have something.”

Yoongi hummed. “Namjoon must’ve done something to convince them.”

Jungkook’s eyes widened. “He did?”

“That’s the only explanation,” Yoongi shrugged his free shoulder. “You have some of the best credentials in the country, but – like you said – since you can’t talk about Vitalis, you’d need a massive letter of recommendation to prove that you _are_ actually a lot smarter than you look.”

There was a moment of silence, then Jungkook said, “I’m sure, in your own way, that was meant to be a complement.”

“Whatever,” Yoongi said, looking down at his watch. He frowned. “Where’s that driver?”

“He said he was going to the bathroom.”

“Awful long time to be in the bathroom,” Yoongi muttered, and thought about it a moment before he moved out of his seat, gently lowering Seokjin to lie down. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where’re you going?”

“To see what the holdup is.”

Jungkook straightened. “You think something’s wrong?”

Yoongi stepped out of the car and sighed. “I didn’t say that. We’re just on a tight schedule, and I don’t like us being in one place for too long.”

“But—”

“Jungkook, _relax_. I’ll be right back, okay? And then you’re gonna feel really stupid for worrying.”

Yoongi closed the door, and considered warning Jungkook to lock the car, but decided against it to avoid freaking him out any more. The gas station had a small convenience store, and Yoongi rounded it to where he thought the men’s bathroom would be.

“Excuse me?” he called as he pushed the door open. There was only one closed stall, though there was no sound indicating anyone was in there. “Hey, we need to get going, can you hurry it up?”

But the driver did not respond. Yoongi’s brows furrowed, his hand reaching for the gun at his hip. He had a bad feeling climbing through his chest, a gut feeling that, unfortunately, was never wrong. He slowly approached the stall door, and tried calling for the driver again.

“You okay in there?” No answer. “Hello?”

Yoongi put his hand on the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. It swung open to reveal the driver, slumped against the toilet seat, fully-dressed with a bullet wound in the middle of his forehead, blood trickling down his face and dripping from his chin, his eyes open and staring off into space, dead.

The dread shot through Yoongi’s entire body like lightning, and he whispered, “Jinnie.”

Yoongi heard screeching tires, and his eyes widened. “No no no.”

He ran out and towards their car so fast he thought his legs would fall off, only to find the car being driven away with V, Jungkook, and Seokjin all lying passed out with their heads against the windows.

“NO!” he ran after the car, “SEOKJIN! SEOKJINNIE!”

But Seokjin couldn’t hear him, and it was then that Yoongi realized that he and V hadn’t just been asleep; they had been given something to knock them out, and now, whatever it was, Jungkook had it in his system, too. Yoongi finally stopped, and tried shooting at the car tires, causing another car going in the opposite direction to swerve off the road.

Yoongi shot and shot, and the car moved on and off the path. Then, Yoongi’s gun clicked uselessly, and by the time he could pull another round of bullets out of his pocket, the car had gotten a far distance away.

“NO!” Yoongi screamed, and threw his gun on the road hard enough that it broke apart upon impact. “SON OF A BITCH!”

Yoongi pulled his phone out, and tapped it twice before he held it to his ear, pinching the bridge of his nose as tried to control his breathing. Then images of Jungkook’s concerned expression, V’s pain, and Seokjin’s exhaustion flashed in his mind, and he felt his heart race faster than before.

The automated voice barely started when Yoongi growled, “Vitalis system two, identification number 725-993 – get me Kim Namjoon on the fucking line NOW!”


End file.
